Adommy: Business Secrets
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Adam's new single, Ghost Town, has its premiere performance coming up and Adam has decided to use an entirely different band - including a replacement lead guitarist. Tommy has no idea what's going on, because that Adam might be replacing him, and everyone else from the old band is not sitting well with Tommy. What the hell is he going to do if it turns out to be true? Adam/Tommy


**BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

"You are terrible, Adam Lambert." Tommy said, nudging Adam in his side. "The worst."

"Ow. That hurt." Adam rubbed his side. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tommy glared, but Adam continued to sift through the various sheet music for three of Adam's songs strewn all across the table; the goal was to transfer those studio versions to their live counterparts. The Glamily was still in dire need of practice for these new songs because of Adam's perfectionist ways and his overall refusal to introduce the Glamily to the general public until they were ready. Of course, the band ended up making additional arrangements to the live arrangements _Adam_ had come up with the first place and was the main reason Adam had been spending the last two weeks trying to decide which ones he liked best.

Tommy had no doubt that Adam had been studying the music before Tommy walked up behind him but he was so _not_ studying them now since Tommy was an expert at reading the motherfucker's I'm-ignoring-you tells.

"My fans are in a war between what's going on with us." Tommy motioned randomly in the air, hoping to encompass himself, Adam and the general direction the band had been practicing in before they took a break. "Half of them think you kicked me - and them out of the band. New sound, new direction, new band."

Adam snorted. "You know it's not true."

" _I_ know." Tommy said. "But no one else does."

Adam was still bent over the table ignoring him, so Tommy bent down and forced-wiggled his way up between Adam's arms. It took a few seconds for Adam got the hint, stepping away from the table to curl his arms around Tommy's stomach. Tommy leaned back, relaxing in his lover's arms; all this tension had been affecting him, and it started when he found out that Adam's first performance of his new single, Ghost Town, was to be performed by an _entirely new_ line-up of Adam's band.

 _Entirely_ new, by the way and it wasn't just a backup band the studio had thrown together for Adam's performance; no this band was chosen by _Adam_ and he obviously put some thought into it. The damning part had been Cam Grey on the keyboards (whom at one point had been part of Adam's band) and on lead guitar, Adam Ross (Rihanna's tour guitarist). Cam he wasn't worried about, but _Ross_ however, did worry him. A lot.

Now, Tommy knew Ross was good - he had to be, considering he played for Rihanna - but compared to Tommy, he also had slightly more experience in general and a different skill set and sound entirely. Tommy was a blues-based guitarist, and the perfect choice for many rock/pop bands, but Ross seemed to "fit" more with Adam's sound and direction for his new album

So when Adam told Tommy that he was going to use _Ross_ as a replacement guitarist, Tommy _freaked the fuck_ _out_. Not that Adam had any intention on actually _replacing_ Tommy but that didn't stop the thought from running through his head. Ross didn't only fit with Adam's new sound; he _looked_ less "glam" and more "modern contemporary rock" which is kinda similar to Adam's current style. No makeup and "normal" clothes that didn't really stand out as much as some of the shit Tommy ended up wearing on stage (which wasn't that bad, all things considered) but the point still stood. Ross was (slightly) more skilled (very slightly, Tommy kept telling himself) and Ross hadn't kissed Adam on stage, nor had any intention too (because one didn't normally mack on band members during concerts). At least, not to the degree Adam occasionally got up to.

If Adam really wanted to bring this album in a "new direction" it kind of made sense that he would want a band that had nothing to do with his glam rock past and atypical dress sense (particularly Ashley who, while she wore awesome outfits were really not all _that_ subtle most performances).

A new band meant a "clean break" from his old reputation and old antics, a band more aligned with Adam's more recent tours with Queen (no doubt a big influence on his current state of mind). While Adam's outfits were still as "Adam" as ever during a performance (rhinestones, flashy shoes, lots of leather) the _band_ (namely, Queen) were the "normal" sort in regards to fashion.

Many of Adam's new fans were probably drawn from the Queen concerts so their first impression of Adam would be the premiere of his new single, Ghost Town, on the Ellen DeGeneres show as her musical guest. Whatever band Adam played with would thus become his "official band" for his upcoming album; a band which didn't include _anyone_ from the Trespassing album performances (Tommy, Ashley, Brian and Rick). In other words, the band Adam played with before joining with Queen in the latter half of the previous year.

Tommy was extremely nervous about it all because his fans _already_ assumed that Adam had kicked all his old band members to the wayside because they either weren't good enough, skilled enough or just plain didn't fit the "new image". The fear about being replaced was also something that had been plaguing him the last few weeks, ever since he heard that he - or anyone else, would _not_ be performing on Ellen.

Did Tommy mention that the very first performance did _not_ include him at all, and that it was quite possible that Adam ended up liking his new band so much that he _did_ end up replacing his old band? What if Tommy really wasn't good enough?

This was all something Tommy couldn't talk about with Adam because it was a ridiculous notion because he knew Adam would _never_ replace his band members like this, all at once. Adam had clearly auditioned his "official" band members not just for skill but personality, attitude and style. After all, Tommy was the one who originally auditioned for a spot as Adam's _guitarist_ (a spot which had already been filled by Monte) but he and Adam just _clicked_ in all the ways so Adam ended up offering him the position of bass guitar instead.

If Adam really only cared about skill then Tommy would never had gotten the position at all because quite honestly, Tommy had never picked up a bass in his life before that. He had less than two weeks to learn all the fucking material from Adam's For Your Entertainment album (plus his cover songs from American Idol).

Tommy always stood by his previous statement that the only way he would leave Adam's band would be if Adam kicked him out which, at the moment, looked like a very real prospect.

Ross didn't represent the AMA kissing-on-live-TV fiasco (or the entire fever-Glam Nation tour thing) which was admittedly, part of what helped Tommy rise to stardom with the Glamberts in the first place (the other part was his epic guitar playing but that was a given, thank you very much).

"You're self-doubting." Adam interrupted, startling Tommy out of his thoughts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tommy replied. Now it was his turn to avoid the subject. What the fuck could he say to Adam? That he was one step away from believing Adam might actually _dump him_ for this _Ross_ guy? Because _Ross_ was probably the guy who people would think of as "normal" when it came to lead guitar? Wouldn't cause as much controversy or do the play-flirting Tommy had going on with Adam, that's for sure.

Tommy and Adam - they had this... _energy_ and a _connection_ between them that was crystal for all to see. They were comfortable with one another in a way that you don't develop overnight; it took _years_ to get this way, to have a zero-sized space bubble with each other.

Well actually, it really only took a matter of weeks because Adam decided he wanted his tongue down Tommy's throat every other concert during Glam Nation and there really wasn't any better way to get to know someone then the play-flirting thing they did (constantly) during the tour (on and off stage). They may not kiss on stage anymore, as that phase ended soon after Glam Nation but Tommy is still the only band member that Adam is _completely comfortable_ with. You can _not_ just imitate that shit because it's not just physical, its... it's something _more_.

Given, at this point the current connection they share on stage might _also_ have something to do with being Adam's lover and him fucking Tommy every chance he gets (because Adam is like a _rabbit_ and has a ridiculous libido that should only be associated with teenagers).

Not that Tommy ever complained because well, _Adam_. Adam was pretty much as sensual on stage as off (if not more so) and he was... oh god, Tommy did not have words for the awesomeness of the sex (because Tommy's brain usually ended up as mushy-drool on the floor by the time they were finished). Which had nothing at all to do with Tommy's current predicament. While Adam was most definitely _not_ going break up with him, the _band_ was an entirely different story.

"Gah-" Were the only sounds Tommy managed to get out before Adam gripped his hair and _yanked_ backwards, leaving his mouth open in a sudden gasp. Adam practically attached his mouth to Tommy's and his tongue became (once more) intimately familiar with Tommy's throat. The kiss seemed to last forever (but ended all too soon, in Tommy's opinion) because really, Adam kisses needed to stay _right where they were_ \- attached to Tommy's lips.

Embarrassingly, Adam had actually made him cum once _just by kissing the living fuck all_ out of him and that... Tommy hadn't cum in his pants since... since... ugh, last year actually, because Adam had been doing something with his tongue and Tommy's ear and neck and the goddamn bastard actually made him shoot his load _in his pants_ and then _made him go back out on stage_ because the motherfucker had done that during a break in the middle of a concert and the next chance he would get to change out of his (sticky, gross, cold) underwear would be in a little over an hour.

Motherfucker.

Oh, if the Glamberts only knew the kinds of shit he and Adam get up to behind the scenes.

"Ugh." Tommy's brain was mush again because Adam had slipped his hand under Tommy's shirt and was playing with his nipples. Adam pulled away far too soon, licking Tommy's lips once for good measure.

"You're worried about something." Adam told him, holding Tommy's gaze. "Tell me _now_ because whatever it is, its been following you for almost two weeks."

Tommy could _not_ resist Adam when he _stared_ like that because it felt like he was staring down a hyena and Tommy really had no other choice but to submit. Whatever. It might be nice to have Adam's reassurance that he _wasn't_ going to be replaced by that _Ross_ guy whom Tommy just decided was an ugly mofo and definitely _not_ worthy to play in Adam's band. Ever.

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" Adam looked - and sounded truly surprised. "You honestly think that I would replace my _entire_ band because my "new" fans - the ones I gained from my Queen concerts, if I understand you correctly - might be offended by my _old_ band?"

Tommy just glared. "Don't forget the fact that you have this "whole new attitude" and "whole new direction" thing going on and that your "old band" might not fit the sound and/or looks of your "new direction" thing. I know plenty of singers that would do it, although I didn't think you were one of them I can see why you would want to."

"Because you guys," Adam gestured towards the (empty) rehearsal area. "Don't fit the direction I'm going in? Because I think you might too... _glam_ was it? Too "out there" or "wild" for what I want?"

"Mmm." Tommy responded because that really did hit it on the mark. "And this _Ross_ guy probably doesn't have the whole "Adam-Tommy" reputation-dynamic thing attached, and if you wanted a "clean break" from your past then it's best to start with a band member you _haven't_ been making out with."

"Or fucking." Adam smirked, but his smile soon turned serious. "Really, Tommy Joe? You're doubting me? Do you _honestly_ think that I would kick my _entire_ band - who are so insanely loyal, _and_ have become like _family_ \- to the wayside because I want to please my _new_ fans? So I don't "scare" them?"

"Bah." Tommy said, turning his face away from Adam. "You want this new album to be a success and so far, it's turning out to be everything you're hoping for. Despite how crazy you dress, maybe you want a more experienced or "normal" looking guitarist, and a band that doesn't look so "crazy" when put together as a whole?"

Adam practically _yanked_ on Tommy's hair until he was bent almost completely backwards. Tommy let out a grunt of pain and felt a few cricks in his back make a sick popping sound; Adam however, didn't seem to care.

"I'll tell you again: loyalty, friendship and _family_ mean more to me then the demands of the _media_ and the _public_." Adam's voice was dark and cold. "The _Glamily_ are not people I just _throw away_ and you of _all_ people should fucking know _exactly_ what loyalty means. I picked you not because you were the best _bass_ player because god knows you weren't _actually_ a bass player but you've been with me since the beginning and unless you decide to walk away from me you are not going to be replaced.

"Loyalty, Tommy. You've earned my trust, my faith and my love; I don't care who comes along, who plays lead guitar behind me because unless it's _you_ then I'm _not_ going to give them a place in my band. Whether they are so called more _skilled_ or more _experienced_ then you, I don't fucking _give a shit_. _You_ are my lead guitarist and that will never change."

Tommy immediately felt Adam release his hair and bring Tommy back up to his chest. "It's okay, baby." Adam cooed softly. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy's back. "I love you, okay? If I really had replaced my entire band, I would have told you long before my first performance on Ellen. I would have told you weeks before Ghost Town was ready to drop."

"But..." Tommy was immediately silenced by another one of Adam's deep throat-fucking kisses.

"Hush now." Adam said, pulling back. "I'm not going to get rid of you, okay? It'll be Adam and Tommy until the end. You're the only original band member left, and let me make it clear that it _doesn't_ mean you are better than anyone else. It does mean you have a very unique title, we have a history that no one else can match, and you have first become my greatest friend and now my lover and soulmate.

"Since the beginning, you've been loyal and I will always be proud to show you off as my lead guitarist. You are the best _fit_ for my band, whatever skill level you may or may not judge yourself to be. You are _mine_ in more ways than one."

"Mmm..." Tommy replied, pulling Adam back in for another kiss. "Okay but, I _am_ better then that _Ross_ guy, right?"

Adam didn't deign that with a response, just slapped Tommy's ass and muttered something about "stop being jealous, Tommy Joe" before pushing him away and turning back to the altered sets of sheet music.

Yeah, Adam was being a total perfectionist right now and if the other band members weren't nearby (and this wasn't a public setting) Tommy might be tempted to give Adam a blow job just to relax him and take his mind off things. A good blow job always worked to help relax the muscles and mind.

Unless it was Adam giving the blow job, in which case it kind of shorted out Tommy's brain and took it offline for a number of minutes afterwards. Seriously, Tommy had been trying to copy the fucker's technique for _years_ and still hasn't managed to get Adam's brain all _mushy_. Tommy did however drive Adam absolutely crazy and almost out of control with need and since Adam breathed out a natural sort of Dominance; this was probably his version of "brain mush".

Tommy had only just figured this out three months ago, to tell the truth.

Sadly, he had let it slip two weeks ago about his little revelation (because he had been _really_ drunk and his tongue is always loose when he's drunk) and Adam hasn't let him live it down since. In fact, up until four days ago it was 50/50 if Adam would start laughing mid-blow job or not. That was really all sorts of embarrassing.

Adam's alarm on his iPhone went off, and he grabbed three sets of music, turned towards Tommy and _grinned_. An evil motherfucking _grin_ that meant of all sorts of naughty things for Tommy and since they were in the _middle_ of rehearsal, it told of Adam being an _evil bastard_ who was going to do something to make Tommy a squirmy mess for the rest of the day (and Tommy would be definitely begging long before they were able to go home).

Sure enough, Adam had thrown the music sheets back on the table, attacked Tommy's mouth like his life depended on it and at some point, had slid his hand inside the back of Tommy's jeans. He squeezed Tommy's ass a few times before inserting the tip of his finger into the nearby hole. Just when Tommy's dick was about to get into the action Adam instantly removed his hand and mouth, jumping back as if he were on fire.

He grinned again, doing his damnable sexy catwalk until they were chest to chest. "My baby will have to wait until we get home." Adam slid his finger inside Tommy's mouth, and Tommy realized it was the one that had been in his ass. He sucked it greedily because now Adam's eyes were getting _heated_ and that sexy, sexy look Tommy was getting felt satisfying.

Tommy released Adam's finger with a wet _pop_ and Adam stepped back, picking up his sheet music. Adam placed a gentle kiss on Tommy's lips and forehead, briefly mussing up Tommy' bangs.

He yelped a second later when Adam slapped his ass _hard_ ; it resounded with an loud _snap_.

"Come on, baby." Adam said, walking away. "Break time's over, and if you want to play in my "Intimate concert" at Star 101.3 next week, then we need to get these arrangements in order."

Adam just laughed when Tommy flipped him off and blew him a kiss in return.

"You love me." Adam shouted as he walked towards the door, attempting to corral one of his wayward band members.

Tommy was totally not getting replaced (especially by guitarists named _Ross_ ) _and_ Adam was probably going to fuck Tommy in the bathroom stall later in the day, because that heated look Adam had given him before he left meant very, very good things in the forms of sex and cock sucking. If Tommy was right, Adam wouldn't be able to last more than two hours before that fucking _rabbit libido_ kicked in (which was what Tommy was aiming for when he aimed his finger-sucking-tongue-cheek-sexy-used-look in Adam's direction earlier).

Learning he wasn't going to be getting replaced _and_ that he was going to get a good ass-fucking later that same day?

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
